


Ten świat może cię skrzywdzić

by euphoria814



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers: Endgame
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Spoilers, nie będzie więcej tagów dopóki nie obejrzą wszyscy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: Podsumowania nie będzie. Nie wchodzić bez zapoznania się z filmem!





	Ten świat może cię skrzywdzić

Ten świat może cię skrzywdzić.

 

 Tony wiedział o tym doskonale, więc starał się kontrolować to ile energii wysysały z niego obowiązki. Trzymał rękę na pulsie przez ostatnie pięć lat, odsuwając się coraz bardziej i bardziej, widząc nareszcie radosne błyski w oczach Pepper. (Może pierwszy raz w życiu była naprawdę z niego dumna.)

 

Ten świat może cię skrzywdzić.

 

Tony nie mógł pozwolić jednak skrzywdzić tego świata.

 

Kiedy zatem podejmują desperacką walkę z Thanosem (znowu), wyrywając mu z rąk rękawice, on ma to fatalne uczucie deja vu, którego nie chce, bo stracił już w poprzedniej walce dziecko. Peter jednak wrócił dzięki niemu, więc teraz zamiast jego krwi na rękach, na nim spocznie odpowiedzialność za wszystkich. (Znowu.)

Przegrywają. Nie trudno to odkryć. Rękawica przechodzi z rąk do rąk aż trafia do Thanosa, a oni tracą vana Langa i całą nadzieję. Tony nie może nie zerknąć na Strange’a, który niewzruszony wciąż powstrzymuje fale przed zalaniem ich.

 

Staje twarzą w twarz z Thanosem (znowu), starając się nie myśleć o tym, że ostatnim razem prawie zginął. Jeśli nie uda im się teraz, to nie będzie miało znaczenia. Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego ich kolejny genialny plan znów legł w gruzach. Nie wie kogo winić, a nie zajmuje się studium przypadku jak ten pieprzony czarodziej, który nie potrafi się na nic przydać.

  
Czuje złość jakiej wcześniej nie czuł, ale żył napędzany gniewem tak długo, że to niemal przyzwyczajenie. Próbuje odebrać Thanosowi rękawice, chociaż wie, że to bezowocne i nie wyobraża sobie nawet powodu, dla którego Strange nie zdradzi im kilku wskazówek. A potem kiedy dociera do niego, że trzyma w rękach własny wynalazek, prosi FRIDAY przeniesienie kamieni na zbroję, bo tym razem ma nanoboty po swojej stronie.

 

Thanos rzuca nim jak szmacianą lalką, a potem spogląda na niego z góry, jak na przegranego. Tony słyszy w głowie jego śmiech, a potem następuje to samo pstryknięcie, którego poprzednio świadkiem nie był, ale dostatecznie wiele razy zapoznał się z mechaniką.

 

Wie, że ma jedynie kilka sekund, bo nanoboty nie wiedzą, co zrobić z kamieniami, ale Thanos zaraz zorientuje się, co jest nie tak i ruszy w jego kierunku. Mają tylko jedną szansę. Spogląda na Strange’a poprzez tłum ciał, smugi wystrzałów, pył i krew. I dopiero wtedy zaczyna się bać, bo kiedy patrzą na siebie, do niego dociera dlaczego nie mógł poznać zakończenia.

 

Mają tylko jedną szansę.

 

Skurwysyn musiał wiedzieć od samego początku, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Tony nienawidzi go tylko bardziej i bardziej, ale myśli tylko o Morgan (Chryste, Morgan!) i Pepper, która nigdy nie chciała być świadkiem jego śmierci. (Przez myśl przechodzi mu też, że przynajmniej pokaże Rogersowi, że dupek się mylił i Tony potrafi poświęcić się dla drużyny - czy w tym przypadku dla świata. Może nie kładzie się na drucie kolczastym, żeby inni mogli przejść, ale to dopiero będzie widowiskowe.)

 

Nie wie czy płacze, ale nie zdziwiłby się. Widział co kamienie zrobiły z Bruce’em, a jego zbroja nie ochroni go tym razem. Wie, że to samobójstwo. Jego oddech jest przyspieszony, kiedy podnosi rękę do góry i chociaż to niełatwe pstryka palcami, myśląc jedynie _Niech Thanos zniknie! Niech Thanos zniknie!_ Komunikat jest krótki i desperacki, i dobrze, bo po chwili ból jest tak wielki, że nie jest w stanie się skupić. Wie jedynie, że w jego myślach zapętla się ta jedna jedyna komenda. Dla Morgan i Pepper. Może trochę mniej dla świata, którego naprawdę nie znosi.

  
\- Złap go za rękę! - wrzeszczy Quill, co jest ekstremalnie bezsensowne.

 

Tony umiera. Czuje to każdą rozpadającą się komórką ciała. Czuje to w opuszkach swoich palców. Jego komórki rozsypują się, rozsadzane od środka. Połączenia nanobotów słabną. FRIDAY milknie, a on poprzez łzy nie widzi nic. A może to po prostu pył, bo wokół niego strzelano jeszcze kilka minut temu. Wszystko pokryte jest brudem i krwią.

  
Może staje się pyłem.

  
Bierze niespodziewany oddech, kiedy ktoś łapie jego wolną rękę - tę, która nie jest boleśnie wyrywana z jego ciała mocą, której nie jest w stanie opanować żaden człowiek. Nie wie co się dzieje, ale kiedy spogląda w bok, widzi Steve’a, wrzeszczącego jakby go torturowano (Tony coś o tym wie.), a potem zauważa, że dołącza do nich T’Challa i pieprzonyQuill i Nebula (zdążył ją polubić) i nagle tworzą ludzki łańcuch, przejmując od niego część mocy kamieni. Nie wie ilu jeszcze ustawia się za nimi, ale nie czuje już aż takiego bólu, chociaż to może jego ciało poddaje się (co jest bardziej logiczne).

  
Chce im powiedzieć, że to bezsensowne, ale nie potrafi znaleźć żadnych słów. Thanos i jego armia rozsypują się na jego oczach, a pieprzona ludzkość trzyma się za ręce, jakby to było rozwiązanie wszystkich ich problemów.

 

***

 

Budzi się w szpitalu, co jest tak zaskakujące, że przez chwilę gapi się po prostu w przestrzeń. Nie wie jaki rok mają. Może wszystko to było okropnym snem albo tak naprawdę te pięć lat nigdy się nie wydarzyło. Może był w śpiączce od czasu upadku z portalu albo stracił przytomność z braku tlenu, gdy z Nebulą wracali po przegranej. Może nadal tkwi w pieprzonej jaskini.

  
Nie wie co byłoby gorsze. Kiedy pomyśli, że Morgan mogła się nie wydarzyć, śmierć nie wydaje się już tak straszna. I oddałby za to wszystko.

  
\- Tony - szepcze Pepper, więc zerka na nią niepewnie.

  
Morgan spogląda na niego swoimi wielkimi brązowymi oczami, a on jest teraz pewien, że płacze.

  
\- Tony - powtarza Pepper, lądując w jego ramionach.

  
Nie mówią nic. Wszystko go boli, więc to na pewno życie. Może nareszcie oddychać, chociaż to nadal niełatwe, kiedy jego krtań zaciska się boleśnie.

  
\- Panie Stark - mówi nieśmiało Parker, którego dostrzega dopiero teraz.

  
Macha na niego, żeby podszedł bliżej i jakoś nie zaskakuje go, że Pepper przyciąga dzieciaka do nich.

 

***

 

Jakoś później odwiedza go Steve i T’Challa. Wie już o śladach, które zostały wypalone na ich ciałach przez moc kamieni. Wygląda jak ofiara porażenia piorunem. Ciemnoniebieskie linie widnieją również na rękach Rogersa i T’Challi. Nie chce myśleć o tym jak wielu zostało naznaczonych. Nawet, kiedy ratuje się świat - pozostawia blizny, ale przynajmniej tych śladów nie będzie ukrywał.

  
\- Wygraliśmy - mówi Steve, chociaż on wie to od dwóch dni.

  
\- Gdzie ta podróbka czarodzieja? - pyta w zamian.

  
\- Strange naprawia, co może - odpowiada Steve i coś przemyka po jego twarzy.

  
Tony wie, że to nie wina tego dupka, ale wciąż ma ochotę skopać mu tyłek. Rozsądek podpowiada mu, że wygrali i liczba ofiar po ich strony jest minimalna dzięki wszystkim tym, których Strange sprowadził poprzez portale.

  
Nadal ma ochotę walnąć go w tę głupią mordę.

  
\- Dzięki za wiesz co - wykrztusza. - Ale to głupie. Mogliście umrzeć. Żadne z was nie wiedziało czy idiotyczny pomysł tego kosmicznego dupka zadziała.

  
\- Powiedziałem ci kiedyś, że walczmy jako drużyna i umieramy jako drużyna - informuje go Steve całkiem poważnie.

  
\- Jesteś idiotą, Rogers - odpowiada bez chwili wahania.

  
Steve uśmiecha się, jakby nie słyszał nigdy większego komplementu w jego ust.

  
Pierwszy raz od dawna nie czuje się tak, jakby się rozpadał.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I naprawdę mnie wkurza, że w zasadzie może faktycznie wystarczyłoby tyle, żeby uratować Tony'ego Starka.
> 
> #saveTonyStark!  
> ***
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A9hcJgtnm6Q - tytuł pochodzi z tej piosenki


End file.
